


3 AM

by grandpaducky



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, F/M, also the reader is supposed to have some mental illness things that ill get more into later, also youre supposed to be an editor for the grumps, eventually ill get into the backstory but thats some important basic info, idk man just read it i guess, idk when i started it i was in a weird place but now i actually like it so ???, if youre not into that sorry thats the deal here, sexy stuffs, this made me feely to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandpaducky/pseuds/grandpaducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken night leads to some interesting events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yo hey whats up i wrote some garbage for you youre welcome happy birthday

You stared ahead of you at the closed door of your “dear friend’s” apartment.

You were well aware of how bad an idea this was, but your drunken stupor allowed you to look past it and bang loudly on the door.

When there was no response, you became irritated. You knew for a fact he was awake and just sitting in there.

“Dan, open up. It’s me.” Anger shone through your words, and pretty soon Dan was standing on the other side of the door, staring at you with a puzzled expression.

“Is everything ok, [Y/N]?”                                                                                       

“Fuck no.” You answered and stormed past him into his apartment. His roommate, Barry, was out of town so you weren’t worried about waking him up or him overhearing your conversation. You leaned against a wall and sighed.

After closing and locking the door, Dan walked over to you, pausing a moment before speaking. “So when are you gonna tell me why you’re standing in my apartment, pissed as hell, at three a.m.?”

“I’m really fuckin’ tired of it, Dan.” You stared down at your feet.

“Did you want me to drive you home or…” He trailed off when you shot him an incredulous look. “Not what you meant. Got it.” He waited for you to continue.

“I’m just tired of the games.” You sighed again and slunk down to the floor, pausing as Dan sat next to you. “Shit… I know I shouldn’t be saying this to you and that I’m just gonna fuck everything up but I have the biggest, dumbest, most middle schooler crush on you and I feel like for you it’s just fun to flirt and you don’t feel the same and it’s driving me insane. The only reason I’m here is cause I’m fuckin’ blasted but there it is.” You gritted your teeth together and avoided eye contact with the man next to you. “Fuck man… I gotta get out of here.”

As you positioned yourself to stand up, Dan put his hand on your knee. “[Y/N]…”

You cut him off. “It’s not like I even want a relationship right now. It just kills me to-“

“[Y/N].” His tone was stern now. “Do you honestly think I’d just toy with you like that? Come on, man. You know me better than that.” You finally met his gaze. “Of course I’m into you. I thought I was making it painfully obvious but apparently not.” A chuckle peppered through his last words.

“Fuck this.” You nearly whispered.

Before Dan could get his next words out, you pounced on him.

His hands instinctively flew to your hips as you sat above him. The feeling of his clothed chest under your fingers was strangely invigorating. You lowered and hovered your face above his. It was a surprise that your own voice wasn’t the one to break the silence.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Concern disappeared from his face as quickly as it had come as your hand snaked up to his hair. The pressure you applied angled his chin towards you and forced his eyes shut.

You hushed him as you crept further down to attack his neck, eliciting a quiet groan from him.

Dan’s hands placed themselves on your back and one of your thighs.

“Hold on.” It came out as more of a moan. Your arms flew around his neck as he stood up in one quick motion. It caused your head to spin; all the liquor you’d consumed still had its chains around you.

You ignored it and harshly pressed your lips to his. Dan managed to get you to his room without hitting any obstacles. He laid the both of you down on his bed, your limbs never untangling themselves from his body.

His hand effortlessly slipped under your shirt to firmly place themselves on your breasts. The moan you released into his mouth made his hips buck into you and his brow furrow.

“Fuck, [Y/N], I need you.” He whispered to you, chest heaving and lids half open.

You shoved one of his shoulders towards the ceiling to flip him over. You followed and immediately sank your teeth into the bridge between his neck and shoulder. The yelp he let out quickly turned to a moan as he dug his nails into your sides.

The intensity of this moment skyrocketed when you grinded your hips down into his and his hands flew up to practically tear your shirt off.

You erupted into a flurry of removing each other’s clothes, and after some heated kisses and gentle strokes, you lined him up with your entrance.

A smirk glinted on your mouth as you lowered at a painfully slow rate. Despite your breathing speeding up and hitching even more, you derived even more pleasure from the expressions your teasing provoked on his face.

The slow pace remained; you were milking this for all it was worth. After a few too many rounds of this, Dan’s animalistic urges took over and as you rose up one final time, he slammed himself up into you, causing you to cry out in pleasure.

He flipped himself back over on top of you for better leverage. Nestling himself into your shoulder, he began to thrust into you sloppily, the moment clearing consuming him.

“Oh, god, [Y/N], fuck, ahh…” His words trailed off into moans and you responded by breathing out his name repeatedly. You grabbed his face and lifted it up to press your lips to his.

You edged closer to your climax, his movements becoming sporadic and needy. The two of you moaned into each other as your own orgasm triggered his.

He pumped himself a last few times, then flopped down next to you.

When Dan spoke again, you silently cursed. You knew your previous conversation would come back up, but you wanted to savor the moment a while longer.

“So does this mean were a thing now?” You could almost hear his smirk and it made your heart crumple a bit.

You hesitated. “I don’t think so…”

Dan lightly pushed you off of him and sat up, facing away from you with his head in his hands.

He took a deep breath before speaking again. “Why?”

You were quiet. “I told you, I’m not looking for a relationship right now.”

“That’s bullshit!” You flinched. He was nearly yelling.

You gazed into his back for a moment before getting up to put your clothes back on, stumbling due to the alcohol in your system. “Look, I don’t expect you to get it, but it’s just not something I’m interested in. As you slid on your pants, Dan stood up and put his boxers on. You watched him as he walked over to you and set his hands on your shoulders.

“If you didn’t want a relationship then why did you come here and lay all this shit on me?” He dropped his hands and shook his head lightly.

You stared at him blankly, tears welling in your eyes. Before one could fall you yanked your shirt onto your body and stormed out of Dan’s room. He wasn’t far behind.

“[Y/N], wait. I wanna talk about this.”

You whipped around to face him. “I don’t know, ok?!”

He was silent, unable to form a response.

You wiped the tears off of your face and continued. “I don’t know why the thought of being in a relationship that could actually work out terrifies me! I don’t know why I’m so afraid of commitment!” You stood there for a moment, silently staring at each other.

You had had enough. You jogged to his front door then sprinted down the hallway and outside.

When you got out the door and felt the cool night air, you collapsed. You plopped down on the curb and cried. You hadn’t had a plan to get home. The bar you were at had been close enough to Dan’s place to walk, but your own apartment was much too far and you didn’t have enough money for a cab.

The door behind you opened. Dan sat himself next to you, but stayed quiet. He softly stroked your back until your tears stopped falling.

He spoke quietly. “Please let me take you home.”

He helped you up and you followed him to his car.

The trip home was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More trash hahahahahaha
> 
> I'm on mobile so sorry for any typos or general crappiness
> 
> Chapter three is already in the works so hopefully that'll be done in less than a year
> 
> edit: the response to this is crazy to me??? like it hasnt even been up a full day and already 250 people have read it thank you guys so much but kinda crappy news some stuff has come up so i cant gaurantee the consistency of uploads for this but i will try

The next three days were harder than you could have imagined.

The morning after your grand excursion to Dan's place you had texted Barry you were sick and would let him know as soon as you were better, then shut off your phone. It hadn't come back on until lat ein the afternoon on the third day. The time in between consisted mainly of you laying gin bad all day, repeatedly cursing yourself for being so childish and irresponsible. After the first day, you didn't have the energy to cry anymore and just sat alone in silence until you decided it was time to turn your phone back on. After pressing the power button you immediately got in the shower so you didn't have to listen to it go off for five minutes straight.

When you got back to it, you cringed at all the notifications you had. You swiped away all the meaningless social media alerts and focused on your messages. There were around fifty of them- collectively- from the Grumps crew. They were all fairly typical. Choruses of "where are you" and "I hope you're okay". Arin cracked some jokes in hopes of making you feel better, but they elicited no response. Suzy had spammed you with words of concern and inspiration, but they did nothing for you at the moment. There was only one thing you could focus on: Dan had sent you a single message. "I'm sorry."

You shot Barry a quick text saying you'd be in the next day then went to your laptop to catch up on a bit of work you'd missed the last couple days. Your phone buzzed.

"Dan gave me a brief rundown of what happened but I'm the only one who knows. Can't wait to see you again." You signed. Of course he told Barry.

You responded quickly. "I really don't wanna talk about Dan." "At least talk to him tomorrow. Please?"

"Fine."

He didn't respond, and you worked on editing until you fell asleep

*                *               *

It took strength to get out of your car the next day, but after a few minutes of mental preparation you managed to do so. You relaxed when you didn't see Dan's car, and calmly walked into the grump space.

"[Y/N]!" Suzy immediately ran up to give you a hug upon seeing you. Arin greeted you from where he was sitting.

You walked over to your desk adjacent to Barry's and shot him a quick smile.

"Hey kiddo." He gave you a warm smile and rubbed your shoulder. "You doin' ok?"

"I guess we'll see when he gets here." You turned back to your computer and silently worked for what you felt was around a half an hour when you heard Dan enter and distribute friendly greetings.

His footsteps approached you.

"[Y/N], can I speak to you outside, please?" He knew you well enough to not start with a greeting, aware of how you'd either protest or even ignore him, and you cursed him for it.

You silently got up and walked past him and outside, leaning against the warm building when you got there. You prepared for the worst.

Dan stood in front of you, staring down at his feet as you gazed into his face with empty eyes.

He looked up, finally, and stepped forward. His hands rested on the sides of your face as he gingerly pressed his lips to yours.

You remained silent. None of this was really registering.

"I'm sorry. I was being a huge dick. I was just... frustrated, I guess." He paused and rested his forehead against yours. "Listen, [Y/N]. I'm really into you, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." Another pause. "But I understand that this is scary for you, so I don't want you to feel pressured or obligated to do anything or go anywhere with me. And I also wanna say I'll be here if you decide you do. Even if you don't, and nothing ever becomes of this, I'll still be here for you and I'll still be your friend, no grudges, no strings." His eyes closed as he was speaking.

Your words failed you, so you tilted your chin up to kiss him softly and went back inside to continue working.

Barry looked to you hopefully. "How'd it go?"

You slowly lowered into your chair. "I don't know." You put on your headphones and played music at full volume so you could just power through the days work.

When you finally reached a point where you were satisfied with your progress, you packed up and got ready. As far as you knew, you were the last one there, so you shut everything down and locked up.

About fifteen feet from your car you looked up and nearly skidded to a halt. Dan was leaning against your car, obviously nervous.

"[Y/N], please talk to me. I need to know what you're thinking." His face held a mixture of desperation and exhaustion.

"I've been trying to figure that out myself." You broke his eye contact and breathed in deep.

"Can we go somewhere?"

You looked at him again. "Where do you wanna go?"

He smiled. "It's a surprise."

You gave up on resisting his charm and followed him to his car. When he turned on a Pink Floyd song, you chuckled. He knew how much you love that band. You closed your eyes and listened to him sing until you arrived at your destination.

"A bowling alley? Really?"

He just laughed. "I figured you could use some fun." He beamed at you before citing the car. You mimicked his actions and followed him into the building.

*                *                *

You and Dan tumbled out of the building cackling. He was right about you needing some time to just enjoy yourself. When you got in the car, you settled down a bit.

"So what do you wanna do next? Or... Did you just wanna go home?" He had a sleepy look in his eyes and looked down to his lap, mildly embarrassed for assuming you still wanted to spend time with him.

You thought for a moment before laying your head back against the seat. "What time do we have to go in tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is gonna be super slow. We aren't recording again until next week and apparently we're ahead on getting videos edited. I actually don't know if we even have to go in tomorrow."

You smiled at each other. "Movie marathon at my place? You can sleep there tonight if you want."

"Hell yeah! We should go get your car first though."

"Shit." You laughed at your own expense. "I totally forgot about that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I finally got around to typing this up. Sorry it's so damn late I've had a lot goin on lately and haven't had any time. Also this is short because I have a plan for the next chapter and I want it to be perfect so I cut this one short. But yay here ha go

After dropping you off at your car, you and Dan drove to your apartment separately.

He raced you up the stairs to your apartment, an unfair fight considering how much longer his legs are than yours.

The two of you nearly fell through the door and Dan went to flop down on your couch.

"Go ahead and pick a movie. I'm gonna take a quick shower and change." He nodded in response and you retreated to your room, cringing at the disarray you'd left it in. Thankfully it only took around five minutes to tidy up. After your shower you put on pajamas in case you fell asleep during the movie and wrapped a towel around your head.

Dan was sitting in the middle of the couch with his arms across the back. He looked to you and smirked. "Nice outfit." Followed by a quick chuckle.

You looked down, just now realizing how revealing the tank top and shorts were. Inexplicably, you weren't embarrassed. "Eh, you've seen me in worse." He quirked and eyebrow at you. "Wanna order a pizza? I haven't really eaten today." The noise your stomach made confirmed the statement.

"Sure. This movie okay with you?" He smiled as you plopped down next to him.

A grin spread its way across your face and you looked up at him. "This is my fucking favorite movie. Don't start it until we get the pizza though, I don't wanna get interrupted." You pulled out your phone to order the food when you noticed Dab staring down at you with a content smile. "What?"

His shrug was oddly endearing; the way his smile twitched bigger, how his eyes shut for a second-

Dan's head on yours halted your thoughts.

You cautiously tilted your head up to place a small kiss on his cheek. He let out a soft sigh and barely angled his head towards you.

"Thank you." It was a whisper, and you had your eyes closed.

His head lifted up at the statement. "For what?"

"Taking me out and giving me a chance to relax and have fun. And for understanding."

He pulled you into him, pressing your head to his chest. "You don't need to thank me for that. I could tell you were too far in your head and needed a distraction." When a knock was heard at your door, he pecked your forehead and got up to retrieve the delivery. "Can we start the movie now?"

You smiled and nodded before leaning into him again.

The pizza was gone a third of the way through the movie, and shortly after you both fell asleep on the couch, snuggled into each other.

\-----

You woke up in your bed. Had Dan carried you? Wait, where was Dan?

A grumble escaped your lips as you sat up. An investigation hardly seemed urgent, so you went to the bathroom and straightened up your bed head before leaving your bedroom.

What greeted you was hardly what you expected.

Dan was sitting at your small dining table looking down at his phone. In front of him were five styrofoam boxes filled with what you could only assume was breakfast.

"Looks like you've been busy." You were standing behind the chair opposite him, and adopted a warm smile when he looked up at you.

His arms spread in a grand gesture. "The finest of feasts for the finest of ladies." He bowed his head for a moment. "You like Ihop, right?"

A chuckle bubbled from you as you sat down. "Ihop's great." You opened up random boxes, Dan following suit.

Idle chat through full mouths an howling laughter consumed your morning.

Right as you were finishing up, Dan wiped away a tear that had been coaxed out by laughter. "Ah, geez... Uh, what do you wanna do for the rest of the day?" He looked up at you, a grin still plastered across his face.

"It's up to you, I guess. I'm good with anything." It was silent as you simply stared at each other for entirely too long. All thoughts in either of your heads halted as you were wrapped up in the sight of each other.

"Shit..." He chuckled again and finally broke your eye contact. "I feel like I could just do this all day and be totally happy about it."

Your smile faltered. It was slight enough for him to not notice it, but you certainly felt it. When would you be ready? Giving yourself to him felt right, but there was something stopping you. And what to do about it? Should you wait it out? Or just dive in head first?

You shook yourself from your thoughts and slowly stood. Dan somehow picked up on your plan as he watched you and scooted his chair back a bit. He welcomed you with open arms as you straddled his lap. His eyes fluttered closed when your hands slowly came up to rest on his cheeks. You rested your forehead against his. "I'm trying." The words came out as a sigh. "I'm really trying to feel safe. I mean, I trust you with everything I have, and I know logically that being with you is one of the safest things I can do, but..." Your own eyes closed. "There's still something stopping me."

A shaky breath leaked out of you when his hands ghosted along your sides. "Please, [Y/N], don't force yourself to do anything. I'll be here for you and with you until you tell me to go away. The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable in whatever decision you make, so please, PLEASE, take your time in deciding. I'll respect your choice no matter what."

It finally clicked. This was why you had to be with him. There was no way that anyone could be this devoted to you again. Having someone be that for you was a once in a lifetime occurrence, and you felt the same about him. It wasn't a desperate need to be with each other, it was just needing the other to be happy wherever they were.

You made your decision.


End file.
